There you'll be
by Faithful Wheezy
Summary: George speaks of his twin at the funeral. Songfic to 'There You'll Be' sung by Faith Hill. An angsty Weasley family one shot.


**There you'll be**

by: Faithful Wheezy

Disclaimer: This is a songfic based off of the song _There You'll Be_, by Faith Hill. Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling. The only thing that's mine is what I've written for you to read. Lyrics from the song are italicized.

Warning: DH Spoilers.

_In Memoriam of Fred Weasley_.

The normally happy atmosphere of the Burrow was drastically subdued that morning.

The garden looked somber without the usual sounds of gnomes scampering around it; devoid of the _Gernumbli gardensi_, the Weasleys' garden was as empty of the little nuisances as it was the year before, when Bill and Fleur had married there—but it was different this time. Last year, the garden had been festively decorated with streamers, golden leaves, flowers, Flutterby bushes, golden flags, lights… but this time, _this_ time, everything seemed dark. Even though many people were crowding into the garden, it felt empty. Black. Dead.

Dead, like his twin brother.

Dead, like he thought his heart was.

His brother was dead; so why wasn't everything else dead too?

George was the only one who didn't talk about Fred ever since he died. It was, at the same time, both understandable yet unexpected. Aside from Mrs. Weasley, it was hardest for George, who had spent his whole life at the side of his twin, in anything and everything he did. Now, without Fred, half of him would be gone. His twin was dead. It was hard to believe and yet so terribly, so painfully real.

George sat near the front, closest to his brother's casket, burying his head in his hands so as to spare him the pain of having to look at the forlorn looking coffin in front of him. Every time he glanced at it, every time he heard Fred's name, it felt as though a dagger were piercing him through his heart.

Merlin, it was painful.

A voice broke through George's muddled thoughts.

"My dearly beloved," said a sing-song voice that sounded as though it were trying hard to sound somber, "we are gathered here today to mourn the loss of a very, very brave young man who gave up his life fighting for freedom from the wrath of V—of V-Voldemort." Through his fingers, George could see the tufty-haired man who had presided at Dumbledore's funeral and Bill and Fleur's wedding shudder slightly. "Fred Weasley—" George felt an icy knife probe his heart—"was a funny, endearing, charming, and smart young man. He was very gifted, and most unusually so in business along with his twin brother." George felt a threatening tear at the corner of his eye, and it took all of his willpower not to let it fall. "Though he did not have a very long life, Fred lived it well, and no matter what he did, he still always loved his family and put them first. Now, the family that Fred had died protecting, will say a few words."

George vaguely noticed Bill, Charlie, Ginny, and Ron going up one by one to say something for their brother. Only when Percy began speaking did he bring his face out from his hands.

"I used to be with the Ministry, on their side," Percy said quietly, looking a combination of distressed and guilty. "I—I almost didn't come. I almost didn't make it. But I did, in time… and… and Fred was the first one who forgave me. He called me a 'ministry-loving, family-disowning, power-hungry moron'…" here, Percy smiled sadly. "But he was right. And I'm sorry it took me so long, Fred," he said sadly, looking at Fred's coffin. "The last thing he ever said to me was his disbelief in me having the ability to make jokes, because for most of his life, I was always a serious, deadpan prat. I'm going to be better from now on, for you, Fred," Percy promised, a tear now streaming down his face. "I'm really glad we were able to talk again, before you had to go so soon."

George closed his eyes tightly to avoid seeing Percy's tears, knowing that it would soon trigger his own. To his far left, his mother was shaking with grief, his father nearly on the verge of them himself, his arms around his mother's shoulders. Catching George's eye, Mr. Weasley nodded towards the podium where everyone had been speaking from, where Percy was just walking away from. They had saved him for last, George knew, because he had known him best. He had been Fred's best friend.

With an effort, George stood up from his seat and walked towards the podium. It was a much farther walk from his seat to the podium than he had estimated. With every step it seemed to be farther and farther away…

Finally reaching the podium, George looked up with difficulty to see the many faces of his family and friends. Lee Jordan was in the same row he'd been in, looking almost as sad as he felt. Ron was slouching in his seat, dry-eyed, while he clutched Hermione's hand as though it were his life-line, whose head was on his shoulders, and Ginny was sobbing into Harry's shoulder, not quite unlike his mum and dad. Clearing his throat shakily, he spoke.

_When I think back on these times  
And the dreams we left behind _

"My brother and I," he said flatly, "have been together for our whole lives." He paused for a moment. "We grew up knowing that we were going to be successful entrepreneurs. We wanted to open a joke shop." He could not help glancing at his mother. "Even though our parents wanted us to be in the Ministry, and get a good job, me and Fred—we had our hearts set on something else. Finally, in our Seventh Year, we opened the joke shop—Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes—with the help of Harry… and well… we were doing well. Fred and I agreed that we would do this together for the rest of our lives. It was our dream But even though he died, he didn't leave our dream behind, and neither am I."

_I'll be glad 'cause I was blessed to get  
To have you in my life… _

George steeled himself to steady his voice, which had begun to waver. "I am lucky," he said, "to have been born as a twin. And I am even luckier that Fred was my twin. There was nobody like him. Even though we'd both scraped three OWLS each, that didn't mean that he was an idiot. Fred was smart, no matter what tests said… that's why we didn't try hard. I'm glad that Fred was in my life, because… my life has always been happy. There was never… _never_ a sad moment with my brother, and I know that all of you know that."

Ignoring Great-Aunt Muriel muttering loudly about Dungbombs and Christmas, he went on. "Everyone who knew Fred should be grateful they knew him, because whether they know it or not, he changed their lives in some way. And when he died, he died to protect us, so now I hope you all know that he's changed all of our lives for the better."

_When I look back on these days, I'll look and see your face  
You were right there for me _

Trying his utmost best not to look at the coffin, or he knew he'd break down, George instead concentrated on a low-hanging tree branch. "Every time I'll look in the mirror from now on, I'm going to see my brother's face. Not my own. Fred was a far better person than I was." Seeing half of his family nearly stand up to protest, George hurriedly continued, "He was always there for me when I needed him, at the right time. He always knew when I needed him and what I needed and wanted if I was ever sad. No one else could have ever done that."

_In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky  
In my heart there'll always be a place for you for all my life  
I'll keep a part of you with me  
And everywhere I am there you'll be  
And everywhere I am there you'll be _

At this, George closed his eyes, and he could immediately picture his brother flying throughout the Pitch on his Cleansweep, wielding a Beaters' Bat threateningly at anyone who dared to oppose them.

"Before we were born, we were one thing. Everywhere I go, there will always be a part of Fred in me. I don't think Fred is truly gone." At the sound of his mother's hefty sniff, he felt his legs tremble and had to shut his eyes tightly once more to compose himself.

_Well you showed me how it feels  
To feel the sky within my reach _

"I have to admit that at first I was unsure about opening a joke shop, if that's hard for you to believe. But Fred showed me all the good possibilities that could have happened, and both of us ignored what could've gone wrong. I'm glad we took the risk, because look at what we became. I'm sure everyone who was against our dream regrets opposing it now." Again, he couldn't help but half-glance at his mother sadly.

_And I always will remember all the strength you gave to me  
Your love made me make it through, oh, I owe so much to you  
You were right there for me _

"Whenever something seemed bad, I was usually always the one closest to backing out and doing something else. But Fred—he always told me, 'You flobberworm; you're not going to worm yourself out of this, because we got into this mess and we're going to make it through!' and he was always right. I'm glad we never gave up on anything, because we would have missed out on _so much_. I owe a lot to Fred for pushing me when it felt like I couldn't go on anymore."

_In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky  
In my heart there'll always be a place for you for all my life  
I'll keep a part of you with me  
And everywhere I am there you'll be  
And everywhere I am there you'll be _

Involuntarily, George's hand flew to his chest, where he could feel his heart pounding. "I'm never going to give up on anything, Fred," he said, almost so quietly the congregation had to strain to hear him. "I'll always know you're right here, pushing me through."

His mother nearly burst into louder tears, while his siblings' lips whitened, tears streaming more freely down their cheeks.

_'Cause I always saw in you my light, my strength  
And I want to thank you now for all the ways _

His voice growing stronger, George thought it was now safe to look up once more. "I always saw Fred as my inspiration, and now, his memory is going to serve as my strength, to give me the courage to go on when it seems like all hope is lost, because he did. He kept fighting. I know that."

_You were right there for me…  
You were right there for me _

His voice had begun to waver again, and hurriedly he looked down. "He was always there for me. I can't even tell you when we were ever apart, because we never were. Unless we were going to the bathroom. Trust me, you wouldn't want to be with him then too."

For the first time, laughter rippled throughout the congregation, and, strengthened by the familiar sounds, George himself grinned, and he almost felt as though he could feel Fred grinning from his heart.

_For always… _

"No matter where I am, no matter where I go, no matter what I do, Fred is always going to be watching me. And though that may be intimidating at times…" another peal of laughter rippled through the audience, and out of the corner of his eye he could see his mother sitting up a little straighter, "…it's also assuring."

_In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky _

Now feeling strong enough to look at his brother's coffin, George turned towards the white casket which had been covered nearly completely in flowers.

"I'll always dream of you, Fred. If you ever think I'm going to forget you, then you are sadly mistaken." More reluctant laughter came from the congregation.

_In my heart there will always be a place for you for all my life _

"Though I doubt I'll ever meet some girls now, since I f_ear_—" more hesitant giggles—"that my lack of an ear will drive them away, if I ever do meet a girl to call my own, I'm never going to give my whole… or should I say, _hole_—" the laughter was louder this time—"heart to her, because there's always going to belong to you. There's always going to be a place for you, in here." He put his hand over his heart.

_I'll keep a part of you with me _

"And because there's a place in there for you, Fred…" his voice began wavering again, "part of you's going to be here whether you like it or not." There was still some slight laughter, but it sounded sad now.

_And everywhere I am there you'll be  
And everywhere I am there you'll be _

Loud cheers and applause greeted the end of George's testimony, but he barely seemed to notice. Sinking down on the ground, not caring who saw him or what he looked like, he began to cry.

_There you'll be…_


End file.
